


Candy

by auwithexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Double Penetration, EXO threesome, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, chankaibaek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auwithexo/pseuds/auwithexo
Summary: Baekhyun was so busy filming and promoting Candy that he didn't have enough time to be with his other members which is why he decided to invite them over to watch a movie, but only two of them showed up.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 35





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii just a short smut ;)

The EXO members were supposed to be in Baekhyun's apartment by 5pm. It's 6:30pm and only Chanyeol and Jongin are there.

"Let's just watch the movie Sehun said he's busy." Chanyeol said as he ended his call with Sehun

"Okay how about Jongdae?" Baekhyun asked

"Jongdae said he has other engagements." Jongin said while using his phone

"Okay then, let's just watch this movie." Baekhyun said as he plopped down the couch between Chanyeol and Jongin

* * *

They finished the oh-so boring movie, Baekhyun thought he'd have so much fun with the EXO members but they literally just watched a movie and nothing else.

"Do you wanna do something fun?" Baekhyun asked as he stood in front of the two members.

Suddenly, they find themselves in a make out session.

Baekhyun started kissing Jongin as Chanyeol continue to suck on his neck.

"Mmhh, fuck is this really happening..." Baekhyun breathed into Jongin's mouth

They did not answer instead, Chanyeol continued to suck on Baekhyun's neck as he kisses downward until he reaches Baekhyun shirt and in one swift move, removes it breaking his kiss with Jongin.

Chanyeol continued to to kiss Baekhyun's body and started to play with both of his nipples while Baekhyun is busy removing Jongin's clothes.

Baekhyun started to massage Jongin's bulge while Chanyeol is removing his own clothes. He couldn't take it anymore so Baekhyun decided to remove Jongin's boxers and began rubbing Jongin's cock.

"I mean I've seen this before, while showering but I didn't really think about doing this." Baekhyun said as he licked Jongin's whole length

" _Aaahh shiiit_ , Baekhyun Hyuungg..." Jongin started to squirm feeling the pleasure of Baekhyun's tongue while Chanyeol is still sucking Baekhyun's nipples.

Chanyeol removed Baekhyun's shorts and boxers and began to lick his hole while Baekhyun is still licking Jongin's dick. Baekhyun kneeled while Jongin is seated on his couch however, Chanyeol was missing.

"Chanyeol where are you??" Baekhyun called as he stopped licking and continued to pump Jongin's cock 

"I actually brought candy, might as well use it" Chanyeol said as he walked around Baekhyun's apartment with his half-hard cock "Let's go to your room?"

\--------------------

Baekhyun is now on all fours while sucking Jongin's cock and Chanyeol fingering Baekhyun's hole with a lollipop. Jongin got poprocks from Chanyeol and sprinkled them all over his cock while Baekhyun continues to suck it.

Chanyeol then replaced the lollipop with his tongue, licking Baekhyun's hole. 

"Aaahh yes Chanyeol harderrr _pleaseee_ " 

"EXO-L's don't even know that you're like this right now, thinking you're such a baby but actually a slut for both of us huh." Jongin with a lollipop in his mouth

Chanyeol pumped his cock getting ready to insert it. His cock tried to enter Baekhyun's entrance but his is so thick it gave Baekhyun a little bit of pain until he inserted it all and turned his pain into pleasure.

" _Oohhh fuuuuucck_ _Chanyeol_ " Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol's slow pace speed up. Jongin then started to fuck Baekhyun's mouth faster

All you can hear in the room are skin slapping and Baekhyun's moans.

"Yeah just like that hyung suck my cock, ah fuckk, you think you can handle two cocks?" Jongin moaned

"Let's see?" Baekhyun looked at him with puppy eyes and his mouth full of cock 

Jongin removed his cock from Baekhyun's mouth and proceeded to Baekhyun's hole with Chanyeol still fucking it.

_"AAHHH FUCK"_ Baekhyun screamed as he felt two thick cocks in his hole

"Yeah just like that Baekhyun" Chanyeol said as he rubbed Baekhyun's side hoping to relieve the pain of having two large cocks inside his hole

"Ahh hyung who knew you could take two cocks so well" Jongin said as they started to move simultaneously

_"Hnngg hngg hngg ughhhh yes yes yeess"_ Baekhyun moaned in deep pleasure, it has been a while since he had sex he couldn't explain the ecstasy he felt at the moment

Baekhyun feels so stretched he's wondering how he would perform his song in the following days but he couldn't think well with two cocks in his hole.

Jongin and Chanyeol moaned and continued to fuck Baekhyun faster and faster.

_"Ohh I think I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum aahhh"_ Baekhyun moaned loudly

"Okay then, cum for us you little slut" Chanyeol moaned fucking Baekhyun faster than Jongin

_"Aaaahhhhh yes, oohh shiiit"_ Baekhyun said as he released strings of cum in his bed

"Fuck I'm close Chanyeol Hyung" Jongin said as he removed his cock from Baekhyun's hole pumping his slowly

"Wait for me" Chanyeol said wanting to cum at the same time together "Where do you want our cum Baekhyun?"

"My m-mouth pleaseee" Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol is still fucking Baekhyun hard

"Okay I'm close, Baekhyun come here" Baekhyun turned around faced Chanyeol and Jongin who are pumping their cocks while positioning it to Baekhyun's face

_"Aaaah"_

_"Aah fuck"_

Jongin released his cum in Baekhyun's mouth while Chanyeol released it sloppily in Baekhyun's face, cum hitting his eyes, cheeks, and nose

_"Mmhh_ so sweet, i don't know if that was the candy or your cum" Baekhyun laughed shyly as Jongin wiped the remaining cum off Baekhyun's lips

"I don't think I wanna go home yet" Chanyeol said as he stood up to get tissue paper

"Me too, I'm tired." Jongin said 

"Well you can stay here you know" Baekhyun winked at Jongin as he lied down in his bed

Jongin smiled as he began to kiss Baekhyun again.

"Hey where's the bubble tissue I gave you?" Chanyeol said as he walked in on Jongin kissing Baekhyun "Why didn't you guys call me!" Chanyeol laughed and ran back to the bed and jumped in-between them.

* * *


End file.
